Survivor: Tanzania
About Survivor: Tanzania Survivor: Tanzania is the third edition of the ImANewUser Survivor series. The show is hosted by an online user named Raymond and the 24 contestants were The Amazing Race 6 and 12 contestants. The show had a same format as the first season, except that the game started with two tribes. The game introduced a version of Exile Island on land (known as Lerai Forest), where a hidden Immunity Idol can be found. These idols can be used up until the Final 5. This season, one person is exiled from each tribe. In a twist, the people exiled will stay there until the next Reward Challenge. After the merge, only one person will be exiled. An additional rule is that no person can hold more than one idol at once. The game started on April 4, 2008. Filming took place in the Ngorongoro Conservation Area, located in the Crater Highlands of Tanzania. The tribes are named Sukuma and Nyamwezi, after two of the major indigenous groups in Tanzania. Contestants Note 1: TK played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore four votes against him were not counted.. The Game Note 1: Nyamwezi volunteered to go to Tribal Council this week since they had members who threatened to quit. Note 2: Jon won the Reward Challenge for Sukuma. Note 3: Nyamwezi voted to give someone from Sukuma Immunity. The results ended up in a tie between Rachel & Freddy, nullifying all their votes. Note 4: Hera quit & Kynt was removed, so there was no Immunity Challenge or Exiles this episode. Voting History *A name in bold indicates the winner of the season. *A name in underline indicates the winner of the car. *Castaways incurred self-votes if they failed to vote properly. Elimination Notes *Jennifer - Was seen as a mental threat and a physical liability. (11-1) *Donald - Quit due to the harsh environment. *Bolo - Was voted out due to tribe disunity. (3-2-1-1-1-1-1-1) *Julia - Julia was causing more friction in the new tribe, so she was cut. (4-3-1-1) *Rebecca - Rebecca was deemed to be very sneaky and a threat. (4-3-2) *Ronald - Was seen as a physical liability. (3-2-1-1-1) *Hendekea - Generally seen as inactive and unsocial with the tribe. (5-1-1-1-1) *Marianna - The tribe got annoyed with her incessant whining, so she was quickly removed. (5-1-1) *Aaron - Generally seen as a mental liability and lazy around camp. (1-1-1-1) *Rachel - Rachel was seen as weak and a liability to the tribe. (3-2-1-1) *Hera, Kynt - Hera & Kynt had issues with the game, so Hera quit on Exile, while Kynt asked to be removed from the game while at camp. *Jon - TK was the target this TC; however, he played the idol, nullifying all votes against him and sending Jon home with his sole vote. (1-0) *TK - Was seen as lazy around camp and useless at the challenges. (3-1) Episode Summaries Episode 1 (I'll Kill You If You Butcher Me In My Sleep - Marianna): The combined Reward & Immunity Challenge had the tribes answer a series of questions about Tanzania and Tanzanians in reality shows. Whoever answers the most correctly wins a mystery reward. Sukuma won, exiling Kynt & Hera. With Donald and Jennifer threatening to quit, Nyamwezi volunteers to go to the first Tribal Council, where they unanimously voted out Jennifer seeing as Donald is more likely to last. Episode 2 (It's The Only Way I Know - Christina): Donald woke up on Day 2 feeling sick and asked to be removed from the game. For the combined Reward and Immunity Challenge, nine members will build a bridge made out of puzzle pieces hidden in the savannah. Once the bridge is built, the remaining tribe member will, blindfolded, cross the bridge on his/her own and raise a flag. First tribe to raise their flag wins a feast and Immunity. Nyamwezi recovered and won Immunity, exiling Christina & Freddy. With Sukuma's minds not made up, Bolo was voted off in a 3-2-1-1-1-1-1-1 vote. On this season, people incurred a self-vote if they had not submitted their votes on time. Aaron, Kris, Kristy, Rebecca & Victoria incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 3 (Oh Yes, I Still Have My Machete - Rachel): For the Reward Challenge, the tribe chose two representatives. The tribe's representatives, Azaria and Jon, had to play a local game. The castaway that did better won a better camp for his tribe, as well as priority in choosing new tribe members. Jon won it for Sukuma. However, Sukuma & Nyamwezi swapped members with Jon & Azaria as tribe captains, leaving others to rethink their plans. For the Immunity Challenge, the tribes will be scattered around a maze taking the shape of the word "Tanzania". On signal, the free tribe member will go to the maze and search for another tribe member that's locked in a cage. The free tribe member will then try to open the cage with a provided key. Once the locked tribe member is free, that tribe member will then try to release another tribe member and so on. Once all members are released, they must get out of the maze and step on their mat. First tribe to have all members step on the mat wins Immunity. Sukuma was first declared as the winners of the Immunity Challenge, but after reanalyzing the tapes, it was found Nyamwezi stepped on the mat first. This meant that Nyamwezi won, so they got to exile Jon & TK. At Tribal Council, Julia left in a 4-3-1-1 vote. Aaron & Don incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 4 (I Really Need Help With The Crab - Hera): For the Immunity Challenge (there was no Reward Challenge), the tribes will be blindfolded while guided by a "sighted" tribemate to locate pieces to a three three-dimensional animal puzzles. After they bring back all the twelve pieces back to a "solving area," the players must then remove their blindfolds and assemble the three animal puzzles. First tribe to complete all three puzzles wins Immunity. Sukuma won, exiling Nathan & TK. At Nyamwezi's first Tribal Council as a new tribe, Rebecca left in a 4-3-2 vote. Kynt, Rebecca & Victoria incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 5 (Wow, We're An Active Tribe - Lori): After returning from Exile, TK found the idol this episode. For the Reward Challenge, the tribes had to make a new flag. The tribe that has the better flag wins Reward, a fast food buffet, and the opportunity to exile two people. For this Immunity Challenge, the tribes will form an SOS signal meant for hovering aircraft. Once the SOS signal is finished, an airplane pilot will hover over the camp and judge the signal. The tribe with the best SOS signal wins Immunity. Sukuma won both Reward & Immunity, sending Aaron & TK to Exile. In Nyamwezi's TC, Ronald left in a 3-2-1-1-1 vote. Kristy incurred a self-vote during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 6 (Everybody Loves The Fish - Kynt): For the Reward Challenge, the tribes will dig for a chest containing coordinates using a set of given coordinates, which will lead them to another set of coordinates. Once there, they must dig up a chest and solve one final puzzle. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins Reward: a bathroom and toiletries. Nyamwezi proved their strength and won, sending Azaria & Hera to exile. For the Immunity Challenge, three players from each tribe will enter a fenced area. Each round, they'll try to get an olive baboon. First tribe to capture three baboons wins Immunity. Nyamwezi won Immunity again. In Sukuma's TC, Hendekea was voted out in a 5-1-1-1-1 vote. Hendekea & Nathan incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 7 (A Great Asset Despite Being Inactive - Hera): For this challenge, the tribes will play a matchmaker game. The tribe that gets the most matches wins Reward, which is to be revealed at the end of the challenge (a set of new clothes and the chance to listen in on the losing tribe's Tribal Council). Nyamwezi won the Reward. There was no Immunity Challenge since both tribes are going to Tribal Council this week. Marianna was voted out of Nyamwezi in a 5-1-1 vote. In Sukuma's TC, Freddy played his idol and Aaron was voted out in a 1-1-1-1 vote. Aaron, Freddy, Kristy, Marianna & Nathan incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Councils. Freddy's was nullified due to the Immunity vote. After TC, Hera & Victoria were exiled. Episode 8 (Wanted Her Exiled There Forever - Kynt): For this Reward challenge, the tribes will play a game of soccer. First tribe to score three goals wins comfort in the form of pillows, blankets & tarp. Nyamwezi proved strong and won the Reward Challenge. For the IC, the tribes must participate in a boat race where they must carry this boat around a series of obstacles and on to the finish line. First tribe to cross the finish line with the boat wins Immunity. Nyamwezi continued their winning streak and won Immunity. They Exiled Hera & Victoria. Sukuma chose to vote off Rachel in a 3-2-1-1 vote. Don, Freddy & Jon incurred self-votes during this episode's Tribal Council. Episode 9 (Two For The Price Of One - Azaria): For this Reward Challenge, each of the tribe members must search the savannah for a gold or maroon-colored bag. First tribe to have all six members back to the mat with 6 bags wins Reward: a baseball cage. A twist (a tribe switch) was to be revealed after the challenge. Nyamwezi won this challenge. With Hera quitting while on Exile & Kynt getting removed, there was no need for an Immunity Challenge. No one was sent to Exile this episode. With Hera & Kynt quitting, this season is the most people to voluntarily leave the game. Episode 10 (It's Like Taking Candy From Six Babies - Don): After Kynt & Hera quit, the tribes started to work hard to ensure no one else would quit. For the Reward Challenge, the tribes will try to untangle a huge ball of string. Inside this ball is a set of keys. They must then search the field for 6 locks. Using these keys, they must unlock the six locks to raise a flag in the center. Sukuma got off to an early lead, but Nyamwezi breezed through and won Immunity, sending Lori and Victoria to Exile. There, Victoria told Lori that TK might have the idol. For the Immunity Challenge, the tribes must square off against each other in a spear toss challenge. The tribe with the most hits wins Immunity. Sukuma got 4 hits, maintaining a lead, but Nyamwezi made a comeback, scoring five and winning Immunity. After the challenge, the group blamed TK for the loss. At Tribal Council, the other four Sukuma members voted for TK, but he pulled out his idol, sending Jon home in a 1-0 vote. Episode 11 (I'll Rip Those Dreads To Shreds - Lori): After TK sent Jon packing home using his idol, the Sukuma tribe had further reason to get rid of him. The next day, Kris & Christina had talk of throwing the challenge, but their plan fell through as Azaria did not agree to this. Before the challenge, teams had to rank their tribe from top to bottom. Expecting a switch, the castaways were thrown for a loop when they said it was for a challenge. For this challenge, the other tribe will guess the rank of their tribe as fast as possible. First tribe to correctly guess the ranking wins Immunity and a spot in the Final 10. Nyamwezi won the challenge in a landslide. Being voted as the most valued members of their tribe, Azaria & Nathan were sent to exile. After the challenge, the Sukuma tribe discussed that they did not need to throw the challenge. They still went through with their plan to vote out TK in Tribal Council, succeeding in voting him out 3-1. TK became the first member of the jury, deciding who wins the game. Episode 12 (We Should Share Our Blessings - Kristy): After TK was sent home, Christina, Kris & Lori celebrated at camp, though Christina secretly worried that voting him out could come back to haunt her. On Day 21, Nyamwezi cooked up a big breakfast, but Kristy quickly realized that their food rations were slowly lessening so she decided to hide fruit she recently found and lied about it to her tribe. For the Reward Challenge, the tribe must retrieve letter tiles out in the savannah. Once all tiles have been completed, the tribe must solve the mystery word. First tribe to solve the word wins Reward. Sukuma led early in the game, but Nyamwezi got ahead soon after. Afterwards, the tribes were neck-and-neck until Sukuma fell behind in the puzzle. This gave Nyamwezi the win, sending Christina and Kristy as part of their Reward. Jury Vote *'TK' - External Links *'Survivor: Tanzania - Sign-Up Thread' *'Survivor: Tanzania on ProBoards.com' *'Survivor: Tanzania - Final 12 Onwards' References